


Возвращение

by bfcure



Series: Алек и Магнус - Space!AU [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AI Catarina Loss, AI Ragnor Fell, Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: AU от середины Shadowhunters 1*13. Магнус не пошёл на свадьбу Алека и Лидии. Вместо этого он запрыгнул в свой космический корабль и покинул Новую Землю. Передышка на астероиде в отдалённом уголке галактики в добровольной изоляции его полностью устраивает. Но ИИ корабля с этим категорически не согласны…
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Алек и Магнус - Space!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985333
Kudos: 3





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Шэдоухантеров на ЗФБ-2017; скрытые кроссоверы всего со всем

— Проснись и пой, Бейн! Метеоритный дождь обошёл наш астероид стороной, Теневой протокол перевёл деньги за заклинание поиска, а на планете Полночь открыли новый спа, — бодро объявил Рагнор.

— У меня выходной, — буркнул Магнус, не открывая глаз.

— Столько спать — вредно для здоровья, — вмешалась Катарина. — Мне подвести к твоей постели холодную воду или встанешь сам?

— Изверги, — простонал Магнус, неохотно спуская ноги с кровати. — Вижу, посмертие не изменило ваших привычек: вы по-прежнему обожаете церебральный секс.

— Прости, но ты не в нашем вкусе, Бейн, — ехидно заметила Катарина.

— Внешность тут ни при чём, — фыркнул Магнус. — Вы с завидной регулярностью имеете мой бедный мозг.

Рагнор и Катарина рассмеялись; эхо их смеха следовало за Магнусом до самой душевой. Он многое отдал бы за то, чтобы этот смех не был бинарным.

Вообще-то оцифровывать сознание умирающих живых существ строжайше запрещалось законом. Но Магнус не мог не исполнить последнюю просьбу Катарины Лосс. Он обладал не только природной, но и технической магией, поэтому перевести человеческое сознание в цифровое состояние, не привлекая к сложному процессу посторонних, для него было относительно просто. Так на корабле «Буря столетия» появился первый ИИ. Катарина не утратила присущего ей сарказма и всё так же не давала спуску тому, кого считала близким другом. Иногда Магнуса это радовало, чаще — раздражало, но он не жалел о содеянном. Главное, чтобы Катарина не раскаивалась, решив продолжать жить в виде искусственного интеллекта.

Когда погиб Рагнор Фелл, Магнус не колебался ни секунды. Технология была отработана, вторая оцифровка прошла ещё легче, чем первая, и «Буря столетия» обзавелась вторым ИИ. Между собой они не конфликтовали, предпочитая отыгрываться на Магнусе. Ну, думал тот, хоть что-то в этой жизни не менялось.

Горячие струи прогнали остатки сна. Магнус не спеша вытерся огромным полотенцем, раздумывая, какой наряд выберет сегодня. Он придирчиво осматривал содержимое шкафа, когда Катарина сообщила с плохо скрываемым злорадством:  
— У нас закончились кофейные зёрна, корица, абрикосовый джем и шоколад.

— Я никуда не полечу, — заявил Магнус, сдёргивая с вешалки тёмно-фиолетовую рубашку с сиреневыми вставками. На банкетке уже лежали чёрные бархатные брюки и чёрные носки в фиолетовое сердечко.

— А зря, — вздохнул Рагнор. — Походил бы по магазинам, развеялся бы. Ну, или занялся бы чем-нибудь полезным. Командование Звёздных Врат пришло в восторг от твоей идеи, как стабилизировать червоточный двигатель, и прислало предложение о сотрудничестве. Не хочешь применять техномагию, есть андровакс, горящий желанием вызвать демона…

— Заткнись, — беззлобно отмахнулся Магнус. — Катарина, как там поживает мой корабль?

— Все системы в норме, — откликнулась Катарина. — А вот ты скоро покроешься плесенью. Социализация…

— …Необходимое зло, — Магнус взял чёрную подводку, серебристые тени и переместился поближе к зеркалу.

— Не понимаю, — протянул Рагнор, — зачем ты красишься, если не собираешься покидать корабль? 

— Мне просто нравится чувствовать себя красивым, — пожал плечами Магнус, что было правдой лишь отчасти. Макияж действительно прибавлял уверенности, но отказаться от него сейчас значило сдаться. Магнус не мог себе это позволить: если бы хоть раз за всё время своего существования он опустил руки, то от него ничего не осталось бы, кроме пустой оболочки, ничем не отличающейся от зомби из кинофильмов.

Нет, Магнус не сдался. Добровольная ссылка в том секторе галактики, куда другие корабли залетали раз в столетие, да и то случайно, была всего лишь передышкой, пока он решал, что делать дальше. А с болью он как-нибудь справится, даже если было бы проще вызвать демона и отдать ему все воспоминания об Алеке, чтобы не прокручивать в голове их последний разговор, как заевшую пластинку. Магнус предпочитал помнить. Вещи обращались в пепел, а память о людях, местах и чувствах жила вечно и была для магов единственной ценностью, с которой не стоило так легко расставаться.

Уложив волосы и бросив короткий взгляд в зеркало — убедиться, что чёлка уложена именно так, как ему хотелось, — он направился в кухню.

Чайник уже вскипел; Магнус достал из холодильника помидоры и сыр, а из шкафчика — хлеб, начавший черстветь. Видимо, в ближайшее время от похода в магазин ему не отделаться.

Завтракал он в тишине: Рагнор и Катарина затаились и не собирались его развлекать, поэтому ничто не мешало Магнусу думать о последнем дне в Новом Нью-Йорке…

***

Он был уверен, что больше не увидит Алека в своём лофте, и невольно вздрогнул, когда открыл дверь и обнаружил его на пороге. Кожаная куртка и чёрная водолазка смотрелись на Алеке изумительно; Магнус с трудом отвёл взгляд и отступил в сторону, пропуская его в квартиру.

— Добрый вечер… Александр, — имя непривычно горчило на языке, — что привело тебя сюда?

— Я хотел поговорить.

— О чём? Ты ведь не передумал жениться на Лидии?

—Не передумал, — после долгой паузы ответил Алек. — Просто… я не вынесу, если мы расстанемся врагами. Ты замечательный…

— Одна птичка мне напела, что ты назвал меня волшебным, — перебил его Магнус. На объяснения в духе «дело не в тебе, а во мне» у него открылась аллергия ещё два века назад.

— Ты и правда волшебный, — улыбнулся Алек, но через секунду нахмурился снова. — Как бы я желал, чтобы всё сложилось иначе. Но этот брак — единственный способ вернуть моей семье утраченный статус.

— Мне казалось, что браки по расчёту стали анахронизмом ещё на Старой Земле, — не удержался от колкости Магнус и пожалел об этом, когда Алек от него отшатнулся.

— Впервые что-то зависит от меня, — прошептал тот. — Я могу помочь своей семье, по-настоящему помочь.

Магнус устало потёр переносицу.

— Мне очень жаль, что ты не сознаёшь собственной значимости, Александр. Самопожертвование — это не очень весело, поверь мне. Я это проходил и даже получил футболку с надписью: «Оно того не стоит». Твои родители, вероятно, посмотрят на тебя с гордостью, но будешь ли ты счастлив?

— Мы с Лидией вместе будем управлять Институтом Нового Нью-Йорка, — сказал Алек, однако в его глазах мелькнула неуверенность.

Магнус хмыкнул.

— Я о свадьбе, сладкий. О том, что обычно следует за бракосочетанием.

— Мы с Лидией уважаем друг друга.

— Неужели ты настолько наивен, мой милый нефилим, что считаешь — руна на руке, руна на сердце — и всё, вы с Лидией разойдетесь по своим комнатам, и ваши отношения не изменятся?

Алек опустил голову. Его молчание было красноречивее слов. 

— Свадьба — это постель, — безжалостно продолжил Магнус. — Секс. А в перспективе — парочка детишек, будущих Сумеречных охотников. Мне очень неудобно задавать этот вопрос, но, прости, как ты собираешься с ней спать? 

— Я… ты… у тебя… — пробормотал Алек, запинаясь.

— Я бисексуален, мой дорогой, — улыбка Магнуса напоминала хищный оскал, но раз уж Алек решил продлить его мучения, он тоже не будет проявлять милосердие. — И никогда не скрывал, что меня одинаково привлекают и женщины, и мужчины. Тебя к женщинам не тянет, я это точно знаю. Самое ужасное, Лидия мне нравится. Она не должна была помогать Изабель и Мелиорну и прикрывать их перед Конклавом, но она помогла. Потому что Лидия Бранвелл — хороший человек. И мне за неё обидно. Она заслуживает лучшего, чем брак с мужчиной, который не испытывает к ней физического влечения и может предложить исключительно дружескую привязанность. Вы оба достойны большего, Александр.

— Слишком поздно, — Алек издал звук, похожий на всхлип. — Прости.

Глаза Магнуса щипало от подступающих слёз, но он предпочёл бы умереть, чем заплакать в присутствии того, кто разбил ему сердце.

— Тогда я думаю, что тебе лучше уйти, — выдохнул он, щёлкнув пальцами. Дверь распахнулась.

На пороге Алек обернулся, а затем чуть не свалился с лестницы: он понёсся вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.

«Прочь от меня и неприятной правды», — подытожил Магнус с грустью. Он вытер несколько предательских слезинок, вытащил из-под кровати чемодан и, применив к нему заклинание «больше внутри, чем снаружи», принялся собирать вещи.

Сообщение от Изабель: «Ради Ангела, приходи и останови этот фарс», — застало его в космопорту. Магнус стёр его и запросил разрешение на взлёт.

Пятнадцать минут спустя «Буря столетия» ушла в гиперпространство, разрывая все связи Магнуса с Новым Нью-Йорком и Новой Землёй.

***

Первые пару недель он летел, куда глаза глядят, останавливаясь лишь для того, чтобы купить продукты, которые не мог воспроизвести пищевой синтезатор. Магией в это время Магнус не пользовался, чтобы его не засекли по энергетическому следу.

Безымянный астероид в практически необитаемом секторе галактики чем-то ему приглянулся. Магнус смотрел на него в иллюминатор и вспоминал планету, где жил Маленький Принц. Для полного сходства не хватало только капризной розы.

До ближайшей планеты земного типа лететь было около восьми часов, но Магнус знал, куда прокладывать портал, поэтому проблема расстояния перед ним не стояла.

Он завёл себе счёт в универсальном магазине (и этот магазин разве что шерсть единорога не продавал) и снял офис-комнатушку без окон с толстыми стенами, где было удобно чертить пентаграммы для вызова демонов, всё на имя Антуана Экзюпери. Судя по тому, что ни банковский клерк, ни домовладелец с продавцом и ухом не повели, в этой части вселенной о знаменитом писателе Старой Земли никто никогда не слышал.

На всякий случай Магнус попросил Рагнора и Катарину следить за новостями из дома. К сожалению или счастью, Валентин и его последователи залегли на дно и никак себя не проявляли.

Магнус знал: если случится беда, он не сумеет остаться в стороне.

***

Он убрал в холодильник недоеденный сэндвич и засунул чашку с блюдцем в стерилизатор посуды. 

Что бы ни говорили Рагнор и Катарина, покидать корабль не хотелось.

Магнус раздумывал, не заказать ли ему десяток книг из самой большой Библиотеки во вселенной по межбиблиотечному абонементу, не на имя Антуана Экзюпери, разумеется — в Библиотеке должны были знать, кто это такой, — когда Рагнор невозмутимо сообщил:  
— Телепортация прошла успешно. Принимай гостей, Бейн.

— Какая телепортация? Какие гости? Кто вообще включил телепорт?

— Я включила, — с вызовом ответила Катарина. 

— Мы тоже по тебе скучали, Магнус! — донёсся из кают-компании знакомый голос.

Он принадлежал Изабель. 

— Вижу, ты, как и прежде, ведёшь себя, как радушный хозяин, — поддержал её Джейс. 

Магнус сглотнул, одёрнул пиджак. К нему что, заявилась вся честная компания? Для полного счастья не хватало лишь Саймона с Рафаэлем. Или Алека.

Дверь кают-компании отъехала в сторону, и Магнус на негнущихся ногах двинулся вперёд.

— Здравствуй, — тихо сказал Алек, стоявший между Изабель и Джейсом. В его позе было что-то странное, но Магнус не мог понять, что именно. Рядом с Изабель переминалась с ноги на ногу Клэри. — Мы очень долго тебя искали.

Магнус молча уставился на Алека — горло сдавило спазмом. Тот почти не изменился, разве что перестал горбиться, чтобы казаться меньше ростом.

— Так, — нарушила затянувшееся молчание Изабель, — кухня тут есть? Мы зверски проголодались, — в подтверждение своих слов она взмахнула объёмным пакетом, в котором что-то звякнуло.

— По коридору налево, — любезно подсказал Рагнор.

— Спасибо. Клэри, Джейс, пошли. Поможете мне с запеканкой.

Джейс и Клэри синхронно застонали.

— Эй! — Магнус усилием воли перевёл взгляд на Изабель. — Это что, ария «Я к вам пришёл навеки поселиться» из оперы «Наглость — второе счастье»?

— Я думаю, вам с Алеком есть что обсудить, — пожала плечами Изабель. — И я действительно хочу есть.

— Я покажу дорогу, — предложила Катарина.

— Как вы меня нашли? — крикнул Магнус им вслед. Он был мастером заметать следы, поэтому явление дружной четвёрки его несколько встревожило: неужели он где-то прокололся? Для мага его возраста и силы это было бы непростительно.

— Успокойся, Бейн, — словно почуяв его тревогу, сказала Катарина. — Ты не разучился прятаться. Я послала ребятам специальный сигнал, чтобы они смогли нас запеленговать. 

***

Изабель потащила Джейса и Клэри в направлении кухни. Не то чтобы они сопротивлялись, хотя на их лицах ясно читалось: «Силы небесные, упасите нас от кулинарных экспериментов Иззи, ну пожалуйста». Магнус и Алек остались одни.

— Я… — выдохнул Алек и замолк.

А Магнус наконец сумел определить, что его смущало. Тот старался держать руки так, чтобы было чётко видно: на коже нет никаких брачных рун.

— Ты не женился? — прошептал Магнус. Вопрос прозвучал, как утверждение.

— Нет, — замотал головой Алек. — Лидия и я… утром перед церемонией мы поговорили. Ты был прав — мы оба заслуживали большего. В общем, мы отменили свадьбу, я сразу же бросился к тебе, но…

— Я уже находился в нескольких световых годах от Новой Земли, — закончил за него Магнус. — И чего ты хочешь теперь? Чтобы я вернулся в Новый Нью-Йорк и вновь стал верховным магом Нового Бруклина, чтобы помогать вам?

— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся ко мне.

Строго говоря, они никогда не были вместе. Не ходили на свидания и не обменялись ни единым поцелуем.

Но всё же что-то связало их в первый же вечер в «Пандемониуме», поэтому решение жениться на Лидии и ощущалось предательством.

А что касалось поцелуев… это всегда можно было исправить.

Катарина, умница, притушила свет на двадцать пять процентов. Всё-таки в ней иногда просыпался внутренний романтик. Рагнор наверняка бы вообще выключил освещение, для полноты эффекта.

Алек вновь сглотнул и несколько неуверенно сделал шаг навстречу.

— Итак… — Магнус преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, медленно поднял руку и обвёл кончиками пальцев руну на шее Алека. — Целый год команда первоклассных охотников, краса и гордость Института, моталась по всей галактике, чтобы найти одного мага, забыв о своих прямых обязанностях. Как же Конклав вас отпустил, м-м? 

— Официально мы ищем и устраняем союзников Валентина. — Алек перехватил его руку и прижался к ней щекой. — А неофициально…

Магнус не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Неофициально вы свободны, как ветер. И чья это была гениальная идея, твоя или Иззи?

— Моя, — гордо ответил Алек, глядя ему прямо в глаза без малейшего стеснения.

Кажется, образ робкого девственника нуждался в срочном пересмотре. 

Магнус ухмыльнулся и свободной рукой притянул к себе Алека за воротник.

К демонам образы. Через несколько секунд он узнает, каким будет на вкус их первый поцелуй, и что-то ему подсказывало, что воображению не угнаться за реальностью.


End file.
